


Make Me Lose Control

by LindtLuirae



Category: Naruto
Genre: Banter, Discussing Sexual Fantasies, F/M, Friendship, Humour, Perpetually Single People Coming Together, Retired Hokage Kakashi, Sassy Kakashi, Shikamaru is so done with these two, Shizune is just having a good laugh, Smut, Truth or Drink, kakasaku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindtLuirae/pseuds/LindtLuirae
Summary: A mission to Ame turns into a paid vacation, and Kakashi and Sakura find themselves crossing all sorts of lines.Original Statistics from FFnet:[Reviews: 34, Favs: 182, Follows: 72]||Migrated from FFnet on 29/6/2020||
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 113





	Make Me Lose Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SayuriNoMoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayuriNoMoe/gifts).



> Originally posted on FFnet, but I'm officially going to be migrating all my works to AO3.
> 
> This was written as a birthday gift for my best friend Sayurinomoe, who makes my life better by simply existing. 
> 
> Beta'd by the sweet YummyFoods!

"I don't understand why I have to go?" Sakura tries her best not to complain too much, but this time she's being dragged away from a potential medical breakthrough in her years-long research!

"Because if I, an ex-Hokage, can be conned into parading around some daimyo for a sum of money and to strengthen public relations that will benefit my village, so will you," comes Kakashi's airy response.

His nose is buried in his favourite _Icha Icha_ book as they sit waiting for the man they'll be escorting to Ame for the annual winter festival and Sakura resists the urge to reach over and smack it out of his hand for good measure; how many times has he read and reread that thing in the twenty-plus years she's known him? Kakashi, even at forty-six, is still completely shameless and definitely not slightly resembling a man in his forties.

Sakura finds herself often contemplating whether she should run some genetic tests on him to figure out what the heck is making him look so damn young. They'd make a fortune off such a discovery. Kakashi's blatant and, frankly, disrespectful lack of ageing has baffled the world for years.

The nerve of him parading around looking like he isn't a day over thirty… He manages to look younger than her sometimes, which is, come on, not even remotely fair.

"Sometimes I _really_ hate you," she grumbles, sinking into her seat. It's completely unavoidable when Naruto has already informed the daimyo that they will be escorting him. Of course Kakashi would drag her down with him, of-fucking-course.

"What're you talking about? You love me." He doesn't even blink, completely straight-faced as he says this, and this time she does smack the book out of his hold.

He lets out an indignant squawk, which on any other occasion would've sounded hilarious— except it was inevitable that Team 7's two single members would find a way to becoming best friends and Kakashi and Sakura are so thoroughly used to each other's silliness that nothing is surprising anymore. Otherwise: hilarious.

"Give me my book back."

"Or what?"

"Don't challenge your superior."

"As far as _I'm_ concerned, I'm the head of a chain of hospitals all over the shinobi nations and you're an _ex_ -Hokage who can only go on diplomatic missions anymore."

Kakashi gasps, "Take that back."

" _Children_." Shikamaru sounds and looks utterly exasperated from his perch against the desk at the reception area. Behind him, Shizune is sniggering to herself as she types away on her computer.

"Leave them, they're going through a midlife crisis." She cackles.

"You're the same age as me," Kakashi accuses, affronted.

That gets a reaction out of Shizune. "How dare you, I'm forty- _four_."

Shikamaru sends Shizune a scathing look of betrayal over his shoulder, for she's abandoned the world of sanity and joined the crack show that is Kakashi and Sakura's friendship.

"I swear Shikadai has more brain cells than the three of you combined and he's _five_ ," he grouses to himself.

"Oh, absolutely," Kakashi agrees, snatching the book out of Sakura's hand in her moment of distraction. "Sakura lowers our collective IQ when she's being a brat."

" _What_."

He grins, and she hates how easily he can get a rise out of her but she can't resist lunging for him.

She distantly hears Shikamaru grumbling to Shizune that Kakashi has a death wish, but then she's too busy trying to pin Kakashi in place long enough to land a hit because, infuriatingly, even at forty-six Kakashi's reflexes are still razor-sharp.

A knock on the door, and Naruto's chakra flaring in warning on the other side has all of them freezing. It creaks open to reveal the Hokage and the daimyo they're meant to be escorting.

"Uh. Hi." Sakura smiles sheepishly from her place atop Kakashi on the ground.

With as much dignity and indifference as she could muster, she rises to her feet and dusts her clothes off. "We were just…sparring?"

"Sparring." Naruto's tone is flat, and he arcs a pointed eyebrow at the red nail impressions on Kakashi's temple.

"Yes. Sparring," she says without missing a beat, and when Kakashi doesn't immediately get up, she discreetly shoves him with her foot.

He admirably muffles a yelp and is suddenly on his feet.

By the desk, Shizune ducks behind her computer screen and shakes with suppressed laughter while Shikamaru sends the ceiling a long-suffering look.

Naruto turns to the daimyo with his charming I-swear-they're-my-best-Jounin smile and says, "I'll leave you in their very capable hands."

Despite their lack of professionalism and the state in which the daimyo finds them, he actually looks rather thrilled. He quickly approaches them and shakes their hands.

"Kakashi-sama, it's definitely an honour. Haruno-san, a pleasure. My daughter is a big fan of the way you lose control and destroy small cities. When do we depart?"

They both stare at him for a split second too long before Kakashi clears his throat. "Yamamoto-san, we're ready to leave whenever you are."

* * *

It's just like Kakashi had speculated—Yamamoto wants to parade around with two big-shot ninjas to prove something. To whom, they hadn't the faintest clue.

After all, since they'd entered Ame, he's made it a point to introduce them to everyone he knows as Kakashi Hatake, Sixth Hokage of Konohagakure and Sakura Haruno, the best Medical ninja in the world.

Ame has really prospered in its most recent years, its skyscrapers breaking through the clouds and its roads sleek and clean like they were freshly paved. That's about the only thing making this mission bearable for Sakura.

Ame is her favourite city, hands down. A perfect mixture of technological advancements and the countryside, mixed with all kinds of foreign cultures and edible foods and _fantastic_ weather.

It's kind of hard to believe this was the rain-drenched, gloomy hole that once was the Akatsuki base of operations.

Once they arrived at Yamamoto's very own skyscraper that features a multitude of international restaurants, working offices and his own hotel, they were promptly introduced to his teenage daughter, Kaede Yamamoto and her younger I-have-a-resting-bitch-face brother Ko Yamamoto, who barely did anything but blink slowly in their direction.

Of course, Kaede promptly falls all over Kakashi, fluttering her eyelashes at him and hugging his elbow and giggling with delight as she begs them for some ninja stories.

Sakura finds it amusing really. Kakashi is a man who values his personal space and she thinks it serves him right for it to be violated for being an insufferable asshole and dragging her on this utterly boring mission.

Now she essentially has to stay locked up in a tower all day long waiting for Yamamoto to decide to leave it and take her with him.

And by the eager look he's giving the nicely dressed lady standing at the door leading to his wing, it looks like that won't be anytime soon.

"Sera-chan," Yamamoto says dreamily, and Sakura looks away and sighs because of course she'll always be surrounded by couples anywhere she goes, even on missions. "How lovely to see you."

Kakashi echoes that sigh, and shoves his hands in his pockets.

Well, at least she wasn't the only perpetually single person in this room.

Actually, being miserably single _is_ what brought them together in the first place. It's hard to hang out with anyone anymore without third-wheeling, or in most cases, seventh-wheeling and feeling progressively more awkward. And that's where Kakashi comes into play. Her lunch partner and _only_ single friend. In the world. Even Tsunade-shishou has gotten together with the happily retired Mei-sama and now spends most of her days on a private island getting laid.

It's really sad on many levels, and Sakura thinks it would've been unbearable if she wasn't at least occasionally getting laid, too.

Yamamoto motions to one of the guards roaming the floor to show Kakashi and Sakura to their wing and disappears inside his with this Sera girl, intentions all too clear.

They follow after the guard, Sakura pushing Kakashi forward with urgency and sniggering into the back of his shoulder, her breasts lightly brushing his jounin vest, "Hurry it up before the moaning starts," to which he snorts into the back of his hand and shakes his head in rueful acceptance.

They're led through a plethora of fancy corridors and deposited at a set of heavy, wooden double-doors with pretty carvings. The guard slides a key to each of them and departs wordlessly, leaving them to stare silently at each other.

Kakashi walks in first, a gust of cool wind washing over them from the colder interior.

A living room consisting of leather couches, diamond chandeliers and fur carpets separates their two rooms, a large window making up the entirety of one wall.

The view this high up is utterly stunning.

"I changed my mind," she says, awed. "This isn't too bad."

"Wait until it's been eight hours of doing nothing and then we'll talk." Kakashi tilts his head in her direction before wandering away to the bedroom.

Sakura follows after him, and the bedroom is even more beautiful. A window takes the entirety of one of the walls here too, a large bed pushed against it, packed with so many pillows it looks like the cosiest thing in the world.

A small fridge reveals all kinds of alcoholic beverages, and the bathroom unveils a jacuzzi with advanced water pumping technology.

"Shit, can I live here?" she says as she inspects the TV that covers half of the wall and the larger collection of DVDs beneath it.

"If you can afford it," Kakashi says, disposing his Jounin vest and collapsing back on the bed in a sprawl of limbs, his shirt riding up to reveal a strip of defined abdominals.

"How much do you think it costs?" she wonders, opening the cupboards to spy the silk kimonos hung in there.

"Our paychecks combined, probably." Kakashi yawns, his eyes following her movement.

"Let's do it." She grins at him and he smiles back from his resting place amongst the pillows. He seems pretty inviting when he's looking so comfortable and cosy.

Sakura throws herself on the bed next to him, ignoring his groan of protest at being jostled, and rests her chin on her upturned palm. "So. What will we do?"

"Why're you asking me?" His eyes are closed as he says this, lazy as always. Perhaps that's the only thing about him that befits his age.

"Uh, _you_ dragged me here by suggesting to Naruto I be your partner. You better entertain me." She pokes his exposed hip with a manicured nail, and giggles at the way he squirms away from her touch.

"Mah, Sakura, I'd swear you're trying to proposition me," he teases, knocking her hand away.

Rolling her eyes, Sakura twists to lie on her back and sighs. "Please, I'm bored already."

Propositioning Kakashi doesn't even sound half bad since he manages to look like _that_ without even trying. Unruly hair, smirks and a body to drool over (only in secret of course). He probably knows he's attractive anyway, there's no way he wouldn't.

What was it that Ino said about him once? Oh yes, a Hokage they could masturbate to again. Back then, Sakura had been nineteen and completely squirmy and uncomfortable about talking of anything sexual.

Now… not so much.

She wonders how embarrassing it'll be if Kakashi found out she masturbates to the thought of him frequently. But then again, it can't be helped.

They were at a stage in their friendship wherein Kakashi could be completely himself and that Kakashi is charming even in personality. He jokes frequently, and he has a lewd sense of humour—not that she minds—and there's always an underlying current of innuendo in their conversation that they both find hilarious and blame each other for. ("You're such a perv!" "Sakura, you're the only one who perceived the meaning of my words that way." "You started it!")

It's hard not to think of him when he's always making sexual jokes, it's like he feeds her imagination and she's helpless to stop him. Sakura is just so past the stage of her life in which wanting and liking Kakashi made her freak out. The truth of it is, she'd jump Kakashi without hesitation.

Especially since there seems to be a sort of mutual attraction there. Even the way he jokes sometimes, there's a serious note to it.

His sigh interrupts her musings and he sits up. "What time is it?"

"I'd say just past five judging by the position of the sun." Sakura looks at the window and back at him curiously.

"Hmm… it is a bit too early to drink but that's never stopped anyone has it?" he hums and gets up, Sakura tracking his movement with her eyes and appreciating the view of his back. Kakashi has a fantastic ass, she's almost envious of him.

He bends to retrieve a bottle of vodka and Sakura feels like a total pervert as she watches him but she doesn't look away from the way his pants tighten snugly around his posterior. Fantastic indeed.

It's his fault anyway, hanging out with him is what made her this way. His perviness rubbed off on her.

"What are we playing?" She sits up eagerly when he gets two shot glasses.

"Truth or drink. What else can you do with two people?" He raises a brow as he drops his weight next to her.

Sakura mimics the gesture and says, in a lilting voice. "I can think of a few things."

"Wow, and you call me a pervert," he laughs and crosses his legs.

"It's true though." She cackles to herself and takes a shot glass from him. Does this count as propositioning? She wonders ever so briefly.

"Fair enough." Conceding, Kakashi fills their glasses to the brink. "Loser buys lunch for a month."

"Ooh, you're upping the stakes," Sakura exclaims excitedly. "Bring it on. Though don't ask boring questions."

"Boring? What do you think I'll ask? What colour panties you're wearing?" he banters as he rearranges pillows around him and gets comfortable.

Sakura tries not to grin at the way he nuzzles into them like a pleased kitten and knows he wouldn't appreciate the comparison if she ever voiced it.

"I'd argue that's the opposite of boring." She smirks with a hint of humour, "Is that your question?"

"Sure, why not." A laugh rumbles in his chest and he starts undoing his pouch and thigh bandages.

"Actually, I genuinely don't remember." Sakura dissolves into a fit of giggles and knocks down her drink.

"Figures." Kakashi rolls his eyes and pulls his mask down to pool around his neck. Sakura will forever admire that chiselled jaw and those elegant cheekbones.

"Hmmm… well, what colour underwear are _you_ wearing?"

"Really? I'm going commando today, ask more interesting questions." There's a flicker of something in his eyes that makes her want to prowl into that world of dangerous territory.

"I'd argue that's a very interesting question, though," she says quietly, eyes trained on him, and his seem to darken with something that makes her body buzz in a completely pleasant way.

"Okay, since you want to go there… what's a kink of yours I don't know of?"

"Oooh, we're going there," Sakura presses her fingers to her lips, her heart now racing. "I'd say being spanked."

"Naughty," he smirks, and his voice is deep and raspy, and it rumbles gorgeously in his throat, sending chills down her spine.

"And what about you?" She leans closer in anticipation and relishes in the way his eyes flicker down to her mouth.

"Perhaps you know this… Voyeurism really, really turns me on," he husks and a throb pulses between Sakura's thighs, sudden and unavoidable, but she immediately tries to squash it down.

"Figures," she mutters a little breathlessly, but her voice sounds slightly strained, even to her own ears.

Kakashi fills her empty glass again as if he expects her to ignore his next question. "Who is the centre of your favourite sexual fantasy?"

As if she'd ever tell Kakashi it's him. Sakura knocks down her drink again.

"Damn," he laughs. "Now I'm really curious, is it someone I know? Come on, don't be embarrassed."

"One question at a time," Sakura grouses, willing down her blush. "My turn. When's the last time you've gotten laid?"

When Kakashi gulps down a shot, Sakura raises an eyebrow. "Wow, has it been _that_ long?"

"You have no idea." He shakes his head and wipes at the back of his mouth. "It's sad."

"How long are we talking?"

"One question at a time," he parrots with an evil smile. "When was the last time you masturbated?"

Sakura tries not to blush but she has a feeling she failed a little, "This morning."

Kakashi whistles and she fiercely glares at him, "interesting dream?"

Sakura swallows at the memory of it and wrestles down another flush. "Yes."

His eyes are still heavy with that something that makes her stomach wind tight, and Sakura wants… needs… She sighs and squashes down the thought. "Have you ever had a threesome?"

Kakashi licks his lips, and she watches as his tongue darts out, riveted, "Yes."

"Two girls or…?" Sakura wonders, mouth a little dry.

"One question at a time Sakura," he murmurs with a deceptive tone that makes something curl in her stomach and spread lower to pool in her panties. "Have _you_ ever had a threesome?"

"Yes," she admits and watches the way his eyes widen a fraction before they darken again, so heated in the blatant daylight. "Tell me about your threesome, and I'll tell you about mine."

Kakashi knocks down a shot, but then he opens his mouth and answers her question anyway as he fills up another shot, staring at the liquid as it sloshes in the glass. "I have a… _friend_ , and he and his girlfriend had a certain fantasy. She's blindfolded, and she has to guess who is who, and there are clones of both of us."

Sakura's mouth dries instantly, his words sending a bolt of arousal through her very core. She wets her lips, trying to calm down the rush of heat assaulting her. "And you were the other man?"

Kakashi shrugs, tracing the rim of his glass, expression somewhat distant as if he is recalling that night. But then he blinks and looks up at her. "It was a very interesting night. Your turn."

Sakura shakes her head, a bit dazed. "Um… well. It was a girls night, and we were very drunk, and my… _friend_ , made a bet… it's very blurry, but I remember it was about who could last the longest and things got off track pretty quickly afterwards."

"Damn," he breathes, and it sounds a little like a wheeze. "Like an orgy?"

"It started off as mutual musterbation—" She's definitely blushing now. "—And… well, I don't think I can talk more about that without dying of embarrassment."

"Come on, you can't leave a man hanging like that," he coerces, dark eyes poring into her own, "it's cruel."

Sakura hates the way he makes puppy-dog eyes sexy. She's sure no one else is capable of such a feat. "What do you want to know?"

"Just give me a few details," he says diplomatically, abandoning his shot and leaning back against the sea of pillows as if preparing for a bedtime story.

With his interlocked fingers resting on his stomach, he looks at her expectantly. "Like who escalated things? Are we talking real kinky stuff with straps on? When did this happen anyway?"

Sakura lets out a strangled laugh and lies down in hopes he wouldn't see her blushing cheeks. She stares at the ceiling, her head a pleasant swirl and wants desperately to see if she could… if he would…

She takes a deep breath and starts at the beginning. "I was twenty-four. My boyfriend at that time had broken up with me because apparently I'm not girly enough for him—"

"—prick," Kakashi interrupts flatly which makes her grin wide.

"Anyway, Ino wanted to cheer me up," Sakura continues with her tale. "So she invites Tenten and Temari and throws a slumber party. But nothing's that simple when it comes to Ino. What started out as a movie marathon became a betting game on what happens next, and so on.

"Temari starts complaining about dating someone who lives in another country and that she just needs to get laid if she's starting to attend _slumber parties._ Obviously Ino takes offense and makes it her mission to make the slumber party unforgettable…"

Sakura falters, biting her lip. She's not sure how to proceed.

"Ino started it?" he wonders quietly, like he's cautious she'd stop if he raised his voice.

"Well, she's Ino." Sakura lets out a breathy laugh, "I don't really remember how it started, seriously… Ino had two vibrators, so we… shared them…"

"One for each two?" Kakashi's voice has gone rougher and she had to close her eyes. Is he turned on? Is he imagining them?

"Yes," she utters and crosses her hands over her tight stomach.

"Who did you share yours with?"

It occurs to Sakura that this is completely crossing a line they've never crossed, even with all the jokes and the teasing and the underlying attraction. But she doesn't know if she should or wants to stop. A part of her wants to drag Kakashi to the end line, see what happens. A part of her wants to breach the unknown with him.

So Sakura tells him: "Ino. I shared with Ino."

There's silence for a few beats too long before Kakashi says, with a stunned laugh, "Ok, I'm definitely turned on now."

Sakura heart stutters and her body _pulses_. "Tsk. You're on your own. That's what you get for being a porn-loving perv."

Another beat of silence in which she stares resolutely at the ceiling. "Really? Because you can't hide from me, Sakura... I can smell you…"

Sakura stops breathing completely and her lungs burn in protest. She's humiliated and turned on beyond words and she flounders for what to say, for how to respond and can barely string together a sentence past a stuttering: "...S-so?"

"So…" he enunciates slowly, "I have a sad boner."

"Sucks for you. Am I supposed to sit on it or something?" Wow, what the hell is she saying?! Sakura tries not to strangle herself and instead monitors her breathing and hopes to avoid heart failure (all while desperately oh-god-please hoping to get dicked by his sad boner).

"I mean you could," Kakashi suggests lightly. "Not like I'd stop you."

"You wouldn't?" she replies flatly, heart lodged in her throat.

"...Have you seen yourself?" She couldn't believe he was complimenting her now of all times. "Please, hop right on."

"Kakashi I'm not _hopping_ on your dick," she says scandalised, her situation finally sinking in. Kakashi fucking Hatake is propositioning her! "You're my best friend!"

"All the more reason to help," she _hears_ his shrug. "Besides, don't knock it till you try it. I'm an awesome lover."

" _Kakashi_ ," she stresses, finally daring to look at him to find that he's watching her. Immediately every muscle in her abdomen clinches miserably.

"Sakura," he responds, softer, and reaches over to take her hand in his.

She doesn't dare move, or blink, let alone breathe as his thumb circles the centre of her palm, and her skin tingles like he's touching her _everywhere_.

His eyes pore into her own as his index and middle finger drag up her wrist, and across her forearm, up and down, feather-light and maddening.

"What could go so terribly wrong?" he murmurs cajolingly, encircles her wrist and brushes the back of his fingers against her own.

Sakura is drowning, in his touch, in his voice, in his beautiful dark eyes. A wavering breath passes through her lips as her lungs quiver and deflate. There is no resisting him, not when she wants him so badly she could feel the longing cell-deep.

"Think about it… I know you… I know what you like…" He's moving closer, she's breathing deeper. "I can make you feel…" His breath ghosts over her chin and she realises she's closed her eyes, "good."

"H-how?" Her voice breaks and she wants him to touch her so badly she could cry.

He hesitates for a split second and then: "Can I show you?"

Sakura bites her lips as she nods jerkily.

Calloused fingertips land on her collarbone, stroking, dragging lower to the dip between her breasts and then lower, even when her nipples feel tight and achy, fluttering across her stomach, and then lower and Sakura can't even think, still can't breathe… his fingers come to a stop above the apex of her thighs, so close to that throbbing part of her that pleads for his touch and rests his hand there heavy and hot as he begins to circle over the skin.

Sakura wants to die.

"K-kakashi," she says shakily.

"Hm?"

He presses, and the throb is so acute, just a few centimetres down and she'll have sweet, sweet relief. " _Kakashi_."

"...do you want me to touch you _Sakura_?" His words brush over her lips. He inches just a little lower, and her abdominals twitch and jump in anticipation.

" _Yes_."

His fingers slip lower, so close now her nerve endings keep twitching. "Here?"

"L-lower, lower Kakashi," she pleads through a burning blush, eyes drawn shut tightly.

He nips lightly on her chin, presses a soft kiss on her jawline and then whispers hotly in her ear, "Lift your leg up for me."

Sakura trembles, strung tight, and parts her thighs for his hand to slip between them. His fingers touch over her bundle of nerves, wet even through the fabric, and Sakura arches into him with a broken moan.

"Shit," he exhales, circling and her entire body pulses with it like she's a livewire. "You're so wet…"

Sakura clutches onto his arm, and wishes he'd touch her skin.

As if he's read her mind, she feels his fingers slip under her panties and then he's touching her directly; rough fingertips over her pulsating clit and Sakura's toes curl. "O-oh…"

He circles faster, driven on by the little noises bursting through her lips as she tries not to grind against his touch and fails.

When his fingers slide back she nearly bucks against him. They ghost over her entrance and she digs her nails in his biceps, bleary eyes fluttering open to look at his heated ones. "Do it. Put them in."

She feels the tips of them first and then he's three knuckles deep and Sakura eyes shut again as she throws her knee over his hip. "Yesss," she hisses when his finger glides easily across her walls, and another joins, rubbing at a rough spot inside her.

He paces them fast, curling and uncurling them until she's sure she's about to fall apart.

She chews on her lip hard as her walls begin to flutter around him, and then, "Shiiit," Sakura throws her head back as waves of pleasure roll over her.

She tightens and pulses around him until his fingers won't budge anymore, and when it's over she feels his mouth crashing against hers, so full of tension and want.

He wants her, she thinks dazely, hands reaching down between them to touch him. His cock is hard, straining, and _he_ _wants her._

She strokes the heated flesh, listens to his breath catch and knows she wants him too, the whole world be damned.

Her fingers begin to fumble with his buttons, desperate to get to his skin, to really touch him and can barely hold herself together once she feels him across her palm.

"Oh fuck," she breathes, suddenly unbelievably turned on again. She's touching Kakashi. Kakashi is letting her touch him like this.

Her body couldn't hope to contain all those emotions; the hormones, the giddiness, all of it.

She rolls on top of him, presses him down to the mattress and kisses him bruised. Licks and sucks and nips on his mouth as her hips grind against him and he bucks against her, seeking the wet heat between her thighs.

Sakura sits back to shed her shirt and he follows her up, strong arms wrapping around her as his mouth latches onto her neck and lavishes her chest with kisses. He sucks on distended and sensitive nipples and takes pleasure in her writhing in his lap, kisses her rosy mouth and swallows her moans as he grabbed her hips and ground her against him.

He pulls the hem of her skirt up and tucks it into the waistband and then—Sakura gasped at the sudden sting of nylon against her skin and realises Kakashi tore her panties right off.

She glares at him through the cloudy haze of arousal but he's looking between them and she realises he's looking at her. "Gods, you're gorgeous."

Sakura's nails dig in his shoulder and she breathes heavily through her flush as he touches her again, gaze riveted on the pink patch of hair crowning her mound.

"Hurry up and fuck me," she strangles out to cover up the way his words made her feel, and is surprised by the sudden way he attacks her mouth again.

When he's done stealing every last breath he growls out, "I don't _hurry_ when I fuck." His gaze burns, her body thrums like it's never been more alive, "I take my time…. I fuck hard…" He bucks hard against her and she wants to make a sound like she's dying, her forehead touching against his as her eyes flutter shut and she bites her lip again, "and slow…" His touch glides over her, ever teasing. "Can you take it?"

Sakura keens, teetering on the edge of bursting, "Yes, yes, yesss, do it, please—"

He reaches between them and she feels the head of his cock nuzzling the space between her damp folds and then he's sliding inside her and Sakura can't stop moaning.

He holds her hips as she slowly sinks down on his thick girth, guiding her until he's fully encased in her heat. "O-oh gods…"

Kakashi's lips part in a raw sound, his nose touches hers as she looks down at him with unfocused eyes, her pink hair a curtain that shields them from reality.

His fingers dig in the skin of her rear, and he's breathing rapidly, like she's gripped all the breath from his lungs and ripped it out.

The world is slowing down, her senses have retreated, her hands sink in his hair and grip in desperate need of an anchor. Everything becomes singular, nothing matters but the next touch, the next kiss, the next thrust that buries him deep inside her.

Stunning pleasure keeps blanking her mind, every drag of his cock against her inner walls feels like being made and unmade again; over and over.

He presses her to the sheets, tumbles on top of her and Sakura's back arches into him as every inch of his skin moulds to her own. Hands—hands that have saved people, killed people, bled for her—trail up her arms and pins her wrists over her head, his fingers sinking into the nooks between her own but then they retreat as if he's afraid he's crossed some boundary.

Instead, he holds her face and kisses her, again and again, a slow, wet tangle of tongues that seeps into the deepest corners of her being as his hips angle again and he slams into her.

Sakura falls apart. A broken chant bursts from her lips, her nails making grooves in the strong skin of his back as her knees bend and her toes curl. Her body seizes all of him and drags him down with her, a tide crashing against the rocks; he doesn't stand a chance.

Kakashi makes a sound Sakura has never heard before, his expression twisting into something foreign, and it's like she's seeing him for the first time. Something completely raw, and somewhat vulnerable, personal; it knocks the breath out of her. She feels him inside her, his essence coating her womb, and Sakura is coming again.

Her vision blanks completely, like every sensation had culminated at her centre and exploded at once. It's like waves, like earthquakes, it shakes her body as all those sensations creep back into her.

They lie panting, a tangle of limbs and slick skin, Kakashi's cheek against her own, his heavy weight something that's comforting and suffocating at once.

The last rays of sun touch hesitantly at his back, her hair is a coral colour in the warm light and when he draws back to look at her she doesn't know what to say. "...Wow."

They stare at each other for a moment, her watching the orange glow light his eyes. It's a million seconds stretched into one, a thousand unspoken words, a thousand more questions.

A smirk quirks the corner of his lips, something handsome and secret. "Wow as in, your mind is blown, or…?"

"Kakashi Hatake," she chides with a smile, just short of shy, "Are you asking for a performance report?"

"What? Of course not," he rolls his eyes, the heavy, unnamed thing coiled between them loosening and dissipating. "I know I'm awesome."

"Cocky," she tilts her head and nips teasingly on his lower lip in retaliation. He makes a sound like a growl as he engulfs her mouth in his own and plunders it until she's breathless.

Sakura pushes him off, hefts herself atop of him with a wicked grin. "Think you can do a round two?"

He arches a silver eyebrow, lidded eyes cloudy as he runs his palms up and down her outer thighs; something in his touch feels riveted, worshipping. "What? Can't get enough of me?"

Sakura pretends to ponder that. "Hmm… nope, so?"

He pulls her down for another heated kiss, like she's an intoxicating drug he can't get enough of. "Definitely, what do you plan to do?"

"I'm thinking a bet," she says slyly, nips and licks at a glorious jawline and then at an even more glorious mouth. He tastes like _Kakashi_ , she doesn't know how else to explain it, except her senses recognise him vividly.

"I'm listening," Kakashi murmurs heavily, palm rubbing over her ass in appreciation, fingertips dancing over her back.

"Let's see how long you last, old man," she grins against his kiss-bruised lips and begins her wicked descent down his body.

* * *

Flashes of red, blue and green illuminate the dark night's sky. Sparks explode like miniature colourful stars, muted by the heavy glass that separates the world from them.

Amidst rumpled pillows and twisted sheets lay two figures watching the fireworks from the comfort of a bed that smelled like them, champagne and sex.

Kakashi clinks his glass against Sakura's and takes a long sip. "What do you think happened to Yamamoto-san?"

After all, he'd never returned to fetch them for his nightly stroll into the festive Amegakure.

"Hmmm, maybe he was enjoying a nice roll in the hay? Maybe he fell asleep, not everyone has your stamina you know," she grumbles quietly and covers her smile with the rim of her glass.

"Don't be a sore loser," he quips and then grins as he rested his chin on his upturned palm. "Also, you never told me who won Ino's bet."

Sakura preens triumphantly, "You're looking at her."

"I don't believe you," Kakashi waves his hand dismissively, "I made you come twice in a row."

Sakura stares flatly at him until he relents and a grin overtakes his features again. "Or maybe I'm just that good. I say we should obtain some data before arriving at any conclusive results. As a woman of science, surely you understand."

"You're a sly bastard," she accuses without any real heat and sips her champagne with the ease of a woman who is boneless with satisfaction.

"Some find it charming," Kakashi shrugs and watches another burst of colour brightening the sky. "Don't you?"

"You know, I think I liked you better when you were a moaning mess."

"I was _not_ a 'moaning mess'."

"Think what you want."

"Sakura," he says warningly.

"Kakashi," she returns with challenge.

A second ticks by. The both of them burst out laughing, "You're soooo drunk," she giggles with mirth.

Kakashi chortles and continues to watch the fireworks, and the way they played across her features, bright green and soft pink and a myriad of colours nowhere near as beautiful, "I know."

They stare at each other, another heavy moment that Sakura reluctantly breaks in favour of smiling coyly at Kakashi, "Good, because I was thinking we should try that bathtub now and I'm hoping to convince you shower sex is totally worth the effort."

Kakashi rolls on his back with a winded laugh, his champagne sloshing with the movement, "Kami, you're insatiable!"

"Oh, you love it."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this piece please leave a review! Let me know if you have any favourite lines/paragraphs or any thoughts in general~


End file.
